


the full package

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic





	the full package

The Doctor wouldn't necessarily describe himself as an orderly person and - as he suspects - neither would any of his companions. In fact, he may even take a little pride in his natural talent at being _slightly_ chaotic.

Nevertheless, he is acutely aware that someone _(or some-ship, he adds with a wary look towards the TARDIS' main console)_ must have taken his favourite jumper, because - as of right now - it's nowhere to be found. _(He would say that he'd been looking_ everywhere _for it, but that would be an overstatement, considering that he's living in an interdimensional time ship with infinite spatial extent.)_

He's just about to search through the entirety of the TARDIS' living quarters for a second time, as Clara nonchalantly strolls into the console room with a morning cuppa, a slice of buttered toast for breakfast, _and an ever-so-familiar piece of slightly-too-large-for-her clothing draped around her._

The Doctor is momentarily dumbfounded by this development, and so - instead of responding to her cheerful _"Mornin'"_ \- he just keeps staring at _his_ sweater, which is looking really quite unreasonably fitting on her. Unfortunately, due to the conventional positioning of sweaters on humanoid women, that means that he's also staring at... well... _never mind._

Confronted with Clara's continually expanding grin and slightly teasing chuckle at his perplexity, he eventually decides to take part in the conversation. However, before he can actually get around to saying anything, Clara shrugs and offers him an apologetic smile: _"Well, you keep telling me my usual attire is too impractical for space-time-travel."_

_"Yeah, but..."_ He's still not quite coherent.

_"I have to admit that it's growing on me, though... you don't mind if I keep this for a while, do you?"_

The Doctor finds that he can't bring himself to turn her down. And that he doesn't really want to. For some reason, the thought of Clara in his favourite sweater is strangely appealing. Come to think of it, she'd definitely be able to pull off a pair of sonic shades as well. Or a velvet coat like his own trusty model...

_"Doctor? You still there? You're still staring, you know?"_ The amusement in her voice is evident and the Doctor hastens to avert his gaze, his cheeks reddening as he fumbles for a reply.

_"Umm, sure, yeah, absolutely- take anything you want. No problem"_   He's suddenly very nervous, not knowing what to do with his hands, shuffling his feet and unconsciously stepping ever closer to the console column, as if trying to hide behind it.

_"Anything?"_ A mischievous smile appears on Clara's face. _"Well, in that case..."_ she deposits tea cup and toast on the console, circling it with a few swift steps and... catches the still-not-quite-self-assured Doctor in an all-encompassing bear-hug.

_"... I'll just take the full package."_


End file.
